villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Azazel (Marvel)
Azazel is the biological father of the hero known as Nightcrawler but far from being a paternal benefactor he is instead a demonic antagonist who seeks world domination and fear - this of course made him an instant enemy of the X-Men. History Azazel claimed he was one of the oldest mutants, part of a group of demonic-looking mutants called the Neyaphem. He even claimed that he once battled Mephisto and others for the title of "Satan". The Neyaphem were banished by another group of mutants with angelic appearances. Azazel seemed convinced that Angel (Warren Worthington) was a modern version of that group. Their leader, Azazel, was the only one who was able to breach the dimensional void for brief periods of time due to his teleportation powers. His only hope to return to earth was by impregnating women because his children are linked to his dimension. About twenty years ago, Azazel began mating with women who had strange appearances, at least with looks and abilities other women didn't have. He met Mystique in Germany, when she was married to a rich castle lord named Baron Christian Wagner. With Christian unable to give her children, Mystique was introduced to Azazel, whom Christian knew as a business partner. Mystique had secretly been taking lovers to produce an heir to Count Wagner. Mystique fell in love with him, and although she was hesitant to betray Christian as she still loved him, she gave in to Azazel and they made love. Not much later, Mystique was pregnant with Nightcrawler. Soon afterward, she killed Christian because he suspected her betrayal. She had gone looking for him but he was nowhere to be found. It is later known that Azazel was taking care of business involving the Cheyarafim, and had to leave knowing that Mystique would find some way to live. However, she didn't have much time to formulate a plan, as the angry villagers soon found out about Christian's murder and came after her and the demonic looking baby. In order to save her own life, she shape-shifted into one of the villagers and dropped Nightcrawler over the cliff, saying she pushed the woman off too. With her own life saved, she ran away. Mystique was the only woman that Azazel sought to have relations with besides simply procreation. Later thinking Mystique was dead, Azazel sired several dozen other children, who were all mysteriously called to gather and sacrifice themselves on the island known as the Isla Des Demonas to open a portal and bring his army to earth to destroy both the Cheyarafim and what he calls "Normal" mutants, mutants who's bodies where not mutated and where not seen as monsters and demons. In addition to Nightcrawler, another son of Azazel's was the Genoshan called Abyss. They all joined each other in their zombie-like state and opened a portal to Azazel's dimension. A group of X-Men had followed Kurt to see where he was going and jumped into the portal. Once inside, Azazel took great pleasure in toying with the team, having them believe that he was actually Satan. In the end, the X-Men defeated Azazel and his army and banished him to an unknown oblivion. The X-Men were able to escape along with two of Azazel's children who survived: Abyss and Kiwi Black. The whereabouts of Azazel have yet to be revealed. If he survived this it is unknown if he kept his powers or not, although Kiwi Black and Abyss are both depowered. Powers and Abilities his aging process is greatly retarded and he can apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across inter-dimensional distances. able to generate bolts of paralyzing energy. can disguise his appearance through unknown means. can manipulate minds giving him influence over others. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:X-Men Villains Category:Comic Book Villains